Primal Sunflower
For the present day variant, see Sunflower. Primal Sunflower is the fourth plant obtained in Jurassic Marsh. It is the primal version of Sunflower; it produces 75 sun instead of 50, but it also costs more 25 sun than its present-day variant. Origins Like its modern counterpart, Primal Sunflower's design is based on the ''Helianthus annuus'', known as the common sunflower. Almanac entry Sun cost: 75 Primal Sunflowers pop out large suns instead of regular ones. Sun Production: large suns Primal Sunflower is new to all this sun-giving business, so be patient with her. She's an early adopter of the all-you-can-stuff-yourself buffet style of sun production. Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, Primal Sunflower generates three big suns worth 225 sun in total. The amount of sun produced is identical to Sun-shroom's Plant Food ability. Strategies Primal Sunflower serves the middle ground between Sunflower and Twin Sunflower, functioning identically to a fully grown Sun-shroom both in sun production and Plant Food ability. Therefore, the choice between Primal Sunflower and Sun-shroom is entirely up to the player: the former has full production capability from the start but costs more to build, while the latter is more disposable and can be planted in larger amounts early on, but takes a long period of time to grow. For Endless Zones, the player may bring Twin Sunflower along so that the sun production would be faster and would be more conserving to handle for the player to set their defenses up. This is however at the cost of a longer recharge for the seed packet, coupled with a higher cost in sun. Gallery JMPart2TrailerPPlants.png|Three Primal Sunflowers in the trailer with other plants HDPrimalSunflower2.gif|HD Primal Sunflower PrimalSunflowerAlmanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1 PrimalSunflowerAlmanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Primal Sunflower Seed Packet.png|Seed packet Primal Sunflower Imitater Seed Packet.jpg|Imitater seed packet BoostedPSSeedPacket.jpeg|Boosted seed packet ATLASES PLANTPRIMALSUNFLOWER 1536 00 PTX.png|Textures Primial Sunflower giving.PNG|Primal Sunflower when giving out sun Getting Primal Sunflower.png|Primal Sunflower unlocked PS_onmap.png|Primal Sunflower on the map Primal Sunflower unlock map.PNG|Locked Primal Sunflower on the map PrimalSunflowerinLastStand.PNG|Primal Sunflower in Last Stand Primal Sunflower in Sun Bombs.PNG|Primal Sunflower in Far Future - Day 24 (a Sun Bombs level) Getting Primal Sunflower's First Costume.jpg|Getting its first costume Getting Primal Sunflower's Second Costume.jpg|Getting its second costume Primal Sunflower Card.PNG|Endless Zone card GreyPrimalSunflower.png|Grayed-out Primal Sunflower PSunflower.jpeg|Primal Sunflower next to its present variant FullGrownPS.jpeg|A fully grown Primal Sunflower in the Zen Garden BoostedPS.jpeg|A boosted Primal Sunflower in the Zen Garden FrozenPS.jpeg|A frozen Primal Sunflower PSGoldTile.jpeg|A Primal Sunflower on a Gold Tile PSPowerTile.jpeg|A Primal Sunflower on a Power Tile Trivia *It is the second plant to produce large sun, the first one is the third-stage Sun-shroom and the third one is Moonflower. *Before the 4.4.1 update, Primal Sunflower could be used in almost all Last Stand and Sun Bombs levels, with the only exception being the levels in Jurassic Marsh. **The glitch also happened to Toadstool, Stallia, and Sunflower Singer, but it has been fixed. **Primal Sunflower could also have been used on Dark Ages - Night 14, which disallows the use of all sun producing plants except it. *It has significantly less petals than its present-day counterpart. Present day Sunflower has 17 petals, while its primal counterpart only has 9. *In the 4.3 update, there was an error in the almanac showing this plant's recharge as Mediocre; this was fixed in the 4.4 update. See also *Sun *Sunflower *Sun-shroom *Twin Sunflower ru:Первобытный Подсолнух Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh obtained plants Category:Sun-producing plants Category:Fast recharge plants